lawl_allstar_battle_royalefandomcom-20200214-history
Tiny Tiger
Tiny Tiger is a character from The Crash Bandicoot Series and a playable character in Lawl-All Stars Battle Royale. Tiny's in-game rival is Stocking. Biography Tiny Tiger (erroneously named Taz Tiger in the pause screen of the North American version of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back) is a tiger initially created by Doctor Nitrus Brio. He is often seen working for Doctor Neo Cortex, the main antagonist of the series. Before Crash of the Titans, Tiny was essentially a carbon copy of his spiritual predecessor Koala Kong: incredibly powerful and muscular, but overall unintelligent. Tiny's intelligence has since increased, giving the character a new depth and personality. Out of all of Cortex's animal minions, Tiny makes the most appearances in the series, physically appearing in eleven games and vocally in one game over the course of eleven years, undergoing an incredibly drastic change in appearance in the later games. The Legacy of Tiny Tiger *Crash Bandicoot 2 : Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot 3 : Warped *Crash Team Racing *Crash Bash *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *Crash Twinsanity *Crash of the Titans Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Stocking Anarchy Reason:TBA Connection:TBA Music:TBA Tiny: Who...are...you!? Stocking: A mutaded beast! well...beast is time to slice you up for good Tiny: What!? WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!?? TINY IS MAAAAAAAAADDDD!!!!!!! Stocking: Your are dangerous are you?. Guest i have no chice but destroy you! Ending TBA Moveslist (Circle Moves) *'Slice Beast' - *'Slice Dash' - or + *'Rolling Punch' - (Hold to charge and then release with ) *'Jumping Slash' - + *'Ground Stomp' - + (You must be closer) *'Spin Slash' - (Air) *'Slice Airdash' - or + (Air) (Square Moves) *'Potion Throw' - *'Gladiator Charge' - or + *'Claw Assault' - or + **'Followed Up Claw Assault' - or + *'Tiger Uppercut' - + **'Tiger Combo'' - , , *'Tiger Sneak' - + (Then follows up with the Tiger Uppercut with ) *'Tiger Slam' - + (Air) *'Hand Quick' - or + **'Foot Quick' - ***'Body Quick' - (Triangle Moves) *'Power Upper' - + **'Double Power Upper' - ***'Power Slam' - + *'Dragon Smash' - or + *'Dragon Punch' - or + **'Dragon Upper' - + *'Dragon Roar' - + center (Cross Moves) *'Platform Summon' - + *'Wall Climb' - + **'Wall Slash' - (After Wall Climb) ***'Wall Throw' - or + (Throws) *'Claw Throw' - or *'Claw Upper' - *'Ground Claw' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Maxinum Claw' - (Level 1): Tiny will rush at the opponent, then slashes with the double giant claw. *'Hyper Potion Throw' - (Level 2): Tiny will throw tuns of potions *'Mutant Summon' - (Level 3): Tiny summon his mutant and kills everything with his claws. Gameplay Taunts Roar of the Beast: Tiny Roars Don't mess with Tiny: Tiny crosses his arms and laughs Im watching you: Tiny points at his opponent and laughs Intros and Outros Introduction Land of the Tiger: Tiny lands on the ground and then roars Winning Poses Victory Square: Look at the Screen, Roar after a while. Winning Pose 1: Winning Pose 2: Winning Pose 3: Winning Pose 4: Victory Theme 1: Default - PSASBR Victory Theme 2: Cortex Tough Guys - Tiny/Dingodile CTR Victory Theme Victory Theme 3: TBA Losing Poses Losing Pose: Fall Lose Square: Head is down as He roar (CTR Lose) Costumes Nomal: Nomal - Default Unlockable: Wrapped - Tiny wearing a Gladiator Outfit DLC: New Tiny - Tiny in his Clash of the Titans Uniform. Trivia *Tiny is the one of 18 characters who get his new moves, where's in Lawl he has moves from Crash Bandicoot Series. Category:Playable Character Category:Animals Category:Sony Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Villain